Just Kiss Me!
by J-rocklover
Summary: Naruto's straight, Sasuke's gay & Itachi comes to play! Who will when the fox's heart? figure it out by playing your part.


**Ello!**

**Pairings – Sasuke/Naruto**

**Rating – M for cussing, violent scenes, and a lemon to come.**

**Disclaimer – I don't see why I have to put this, but I don't own Naruto. This is about as close as I'll ever get. :sighs:**

**Summary was under the title you clicked.**

**Thank you!**

**(This means author note)**

**#1 Your sweet kisses**

"Hey Sasuke! Can ya hear me?!" Naruto yelled into his earpiece from his hidden place among the treetops.

"Me and everyone else." Sasuke's voice filtered into Naruto's ear.

"Why'd they send me with you, I could've done this crap all by myself." Naruto move to the bottom of the tree in striking distance.

"Next time ask them." Naruto could see Sasuke now. His raven black hair was smoothed back under his hidden leaf village headband. The hot upper body that was formed perfectly and was outlined through the black T-shirt he wore. The low black pants helped showing the maleness of him. V-cut ladies

Hidden behind a bush Sauske made a hand gesture to the blonde to move in. They had to attack with out warning the criminal who was wanted for stealing valuable jewels and gold necklaces.

Naruto stood in front of the criminal. "Give it up old man." The short, stubby man smirked. He went to turn around but was stopped by Sasuke's karate chop in the back of the man's throat, causing him to fall over unconscious. The blonde grabbed the bag that he held, opened it and pulled out gold chains and jewels. "Whoa! We hit the mother-fucking Jackpot!"

Sasuke watch Naruto jump around putting the gold chains around his neck. The tight mesh Naruto wore showed Sauske the sculpted muscles beneath. But next to the even tighter jeans Naruto wore; it was just an appetizer. And Sauske wanted to taste everything he had to offer. He knew he was staring but couldn't help himself the man was just beautiful. "Let's go back." Sasuke said. Natuto bent over to pick up the man making his ass waved in the air.

Sasuke gulped, "Jesus, put that thing away it could kill some homo, like me!" Naruto didn't seem to hear and was still trying to pick up the man. "Hey!" Naruto popped up to look at Sasuke.

"What?"

Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him up into a deep kiss. "Eep!" Naruto pushed on Sasuke's rock hard chest. The man's arms snaked around Naruto's waist while he licked the other's lips, making Naruto open his mouth wider. Over and over they clashed tongues. The blonde's hands smoothed their way to the Raven's hair, pulling it slightly. Naruto broke the kiss after a few minutes. Gasping while he said, "Why do you do that?"

"Cause you hate it." Sauske lied, It was the only the Sasuke could express his feelings for him. He knew Naruto was straight and hated him but the physical attraction was too strong. _Just some male attraction. _Sasuke thought then picked the body and slung it over his shoulder.

They both made their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village and dropped the man at the Hokage's house. Sasuke politely knocked on the wood door. The Hokage came to the door, her eyes grazed over the body. Then Naruto opened his hand expertly.

"Here's the money. I'll take him down to the conference house to get his punishment." Naruto closed his hand around the stack of bills. "Hey, Naruto what about the rest of the jewels?" She asked.

A few grumbles escaped Naruto as he shoved his hands down his pants and pulled out a handful of jewels. He handed them over to Tusune. "Thanks Naruto. Stay out of trouble boys."

Sasuke couldn't help but to ponder what else was in Naruto's pants besides the obvious. _'What else dose he carry in there? I don't think I even want to know or maybe I do...'_ The boys bowed then left hopping in the direction of the boy's complex.

Finally they reached their apartment. The over stuffed tan couch and chair welcomed them to come prop their feet up after a long day of work. Sasuke perched in the chair and clicked on the T.V. by the wall. Naruto stretched and yawned. "I think I'll go take a shower."

Once Naruto was gone Sasuke only then aloud himself to lounge on the couch. Images flashed over the T.V. But nothing entered his thoughts. _'Why'd I kiss him? I mean I'm gay I've always know that, but I like the weak and timid ones the squeal under my touch. I bet I could make Naruto squeal like the rest._' He laughed as he tried to picture the man writhing under his touch.

'_He's just so, so manly. I want to be close to him yet far away. Maybe my taste is changing.'_ Just then the bathroom door opened as credits scrolled up the screen of the T.V. Naruto walked by Sasuke in a towel tied loosely around his waste. Water dripped down his tan back onto the beging of his rear. '_Bath, I've got to go take a bath.' _Sasuke thought again and went to the bathroom to get rid of his dirty thoughts.

Naruto pulled on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms that looked like they had been acid washed. He walked down the halls of the building till he got to the 'Training Hall'. It was a blank wooden room with some basic exercise machines. The under-stuffed punching bag was Naruto's favorite. It had patches where it had ripped over the years of punches. Naruto slid on his black gloves on.

It was like a dance he would punch and dodge the bag's movements. '_Damn it! What gives him the right to kiss me like that!? Where did he even learn to kiss like that? God! Women, I like women, keep the boobs in mind.' _He imagined Sasuke with breast. "Urug!" He heaved and grapped the bag in front of him. It was wrong, so wrong. . .

"Naruto?" Sakura's voiced amused his ears.

"hmm?" he answered weakly.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

"Just fine." He answered again. "You better hurry home. You know the restrictions on us teens." There had been restrictions placed on everyone since Orochimaru attacked the village as well as the lessons that were taught.

"I know, but I never get to see you or Sasuke. We don't go on as many missions as we use to and-" She was interrupted by the lights out bell. "Shit!"

The girl looked amazing in the light. The brown cloak was pulled tight around her body and her pink hair moved back and forth as she shook her head in disbelief. Her black pants were long and loose. Naruto walked close to her and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Then walked pass her. "Hurry or you'll get caught."

Sakura bowed and hopped out the window leaving Naruto standing alone.

After going back to the room he found Sasuke lying on the bed in their room. Naruto pushed the door open all the way and sat on the edge of their bed.

"I talked to Sakura, she worried. You haven't talked to her in a while and we don't get to see her very much." He thought about how he used to have a crush on the 15 year old girl, but now as he thought over it she was more like a high strung sister.

"She wont bite, y'know. Talk to her once in a while." Sasuke grunted and rolled closer to the wall. He sighed and left to his room to catch some Z's. _'Tommorow's another day.'_

**--AFTER THOUGHTS--**

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of short and very fluffy, but it gets better. (hopefully)**

**PRESS THE SUBMIT BUTTON FOR MUFFINS!**

**(I thought you people might be tired of cookies from other writers.)**


End file.
